Rencores pasados
by DarkLithium
Summary: Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, existen mentiras y secretos a donde quiera que miremos aunque muchas veces no los descubramos. El pasado puede esconderse más nunca desaparecer y cuando se descubre es aún mas doloroso que revivirlo.


El comienzo de otro año escolar. Pero no cualquier año, el último es inolvidable. Un año que promete diversión por toneladas y los mejores recuerdos de la vida.

Las locuras no se hacen esperar y la juventud tampoco tiene demasiada paciencia. Por fin era viernes, y solo significaba una cosa: la semana de estudios había terminado, era momento de divertirse. Sentados en la fuente en frente del colegio, un grupo de próximos egresados reían ruidosamente mientras el resto de alumnos salían del instituto.

-Te lo digo, Sharon me dijo que sí-juró un muchacho poniéndose de pie-¿Qué no me creen?

-No-respondieron entre risas varios a coro.

-Vamos chicos…

De entre todos, un joven de lentes se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Jean, no es que dudemos de tus habilidades para conquistar al sexo opuesto-dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda-Pero hay un pequeño detalle que deberías saber, Roy se te adelantó. O mejor dicho Sharon lo hizo.

Los otros que escuchaban la conversación empezaron a reír más fuerte pero el rubio aún miraba desconcertado.

-Verás…antes de que te diera un sí, le propuso salir a Roy pero el la rechazó.

-¡Diablos!-espetó el rubio-Otra vez lo mismo con Roy.

-Eh no me eches la culpa a mí-se defendió el aludido-Yo ni siquiera la conocía.

-No es necesario, las chicas se olvidan del mundo cuando te ven.

-Vamos Jean, no te vas a enojar por algo tan tonto ¿o sí?-intercedió el joven de lentes.

-Ya lo sé-saltó otro del grupo-Tengo una idea de cómo arreglar esto y de paso divertirnos un poco.

El resto del grupo se calló esperando por la propuesta.

-Bien ya que este es un problema de faldas, que mejor que solucionarlo con mujeres-dijo exaltado-Lo que le propongo caballeros es una competencia.

-¿De que tipo?-preguntó Roy interesado.

-Muy simple, los dos deberán conquistar a una muchacha.

-Si es así, Roy lo tiene en el bolsillo-se burló alguien del grupo.

-Podría pero ahí no termina, cada uno elige a la muchacha que deberá conquistar su rival-sonrió.

-Me parece justo-dijo Jean y Roy asintió.

-Bueno señores, elijan su dama.

Todos los presentes giraron a su alrededor para observar a las posibles víctimas. Las había rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. Altas, bajas, gordas o flacas. Huecas, sabelotodos y gente que ni sabían que existía.

Cada competidor analizaba las ventajas y desventajas de elegir a tal o cual. Después de dos minutos el supuesto juez los llamó.

―¿Y bien?

Roy se cruzó de brazos y observó divertido a su contrincante.

―Te deseo suerte con Becky Anderson―sonrió malignamente.

Los demás muchachos comenzaron a reírse. Becky era conocida en el instituto pero por nada bueno. Era de común conocimiento lo nerviosa que la ponía el contacto con el género masculino y la última noticia que se rumoreaba era que le rompió la nariz a un vecino por pedirle una cita. El camino de Jean era difícil, triunfar o morir en el intento.

Espantado hasta los huesos, intentó olvidar las imágenes de un futuro sangriento o incluso mortal, respiró profundamente y por un instante vio pasar a su salvación. Sonrió, las cosas para Roy no iban a ser tan fáciles tampoco.

―No es más de lo que yo te deseo con Riza Hawkeye.

La sonrisa de Roy desapareció por completo. No le podía estar pasando esto. Giró lentamente en dirección al lugar donde Jean miraba divertido. Allí iba, caminando perezosamente, vestida de negro escuchando su reproductor. De todas las mujeres del instituto la eligió a ella, de ninguna manera podría hacerlo.

―Elige otra―exigió serio.

―De ninguna manera viejo, yo quiero esa―afirmó Jean.

Roy se giró hacia el juez como implorando una salida.

―No me mires Roy, es ella o da por perdida la apuesta.

―No seas gallina Mustang―chilló alguno y el resto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Roy podía ser muchas cosas pero algo que nunca sería es un cobarde. Jamás. Por un momento silenció a la voz de su conciencia e intentó convencerse de que Riza Hawkeye era solo una chica más, y por lo tanto sería sólo otra conquista. Quizás en el pasado compartieron algo pero había quedado muy enterrado.

La miró una vez más, su orgullo dependía de que ella cayera. Nunca antes lo había rechazado y mucho menos ahora que era indispensable ganar.

―Prepárate Riza, pensó determinado, de esta no escaparás.

―De acuerdo acepto―y le tendió la mano al rubio―espero que tu estadía en el hospital no sea larga.

―Vaya, gracias viejo―sonrió Jean―sólo espero que no te arrastre al reino de las tinieblas con el orgullo quebrado.

Ambos sonrieron desafiantes y así sellaron la apuesta de año. Que interesante comienzo, pero mientras algunos reían con complicidad, los inocentes desconocían de lo que estaban involucradas. Pobres de ellas.


End file.
